This invention relates to a transparent table lamp, and more particularly, to a glass or plastic table lamp that utilizes a liquid fuel cell as a source of energy.
Lamps for providing intimate table lighting are becoming more and more popular in public gathering places, restaurants and in the home. Many of these lamps employ liquid fuel cells which provide a soft intimate lighting. These cells are typically clean burning and have a relatively long burning time. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,530, an inexpensive, disposable-type cell has been devised which eliminates the need of having to replenish the fuel in the cell, thus avoiding problems of fuel spillage. In addition, these disposable cells are equipped with burners that will return any excess fuel delivered to the wick back to the fuel reservoir.
Lamp structures for accommodating liquid fuel cells usually include a number of parts that can be easily disassembled to permit the cell to be inserted or removed therefrom. The lamp typically consists of a metal base that encircles the body of the cell and a removable glass globe seated upon the base ,or the cell itself. The globe surrounds the burner of the cell and provides a shield for protecting the flame. Most manufacturers preset the height of the burner wick in the factory to provide for the most efficient burning and then will lock the wick in place. When used in restaurants, patrons, on occasion, will disassemble the lamp and attempt to adjust the burner wick, thus damaging the cell.